The Story of Evil Rue and Ryo
by AsukiSan
Summary: This is a series based off of The Daughter of Evil Series created by Mothy. The character's are my very own Rue and Ryo
1. The Son of Evil Ryo

**TheAkatsukiLovesMe, thank you helping me decide on typing this!**

**I used most of the story plot from 'The daughter of evil series' and fiddled with it to make it fit for these two, while making it work out in the end! This also the second story with these two!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the original daughter of evil series, Mothy does! And this is Yaoi! (Mostly Shoen-ai! Although, it has a little kiss and such to it) Don't like don't read!**

**Based from 'The Daughter of Evil' sung by Rin Kagamine.**

The Son of Evil~

"Heheheh... Now... bow before me!" My signature phrase to all those who would dare defy me! I shouldn't start my story this way...

A long, long time ago in some place far away, I lived as the country's heir to the throne. Although the country itself was prosperous, I was a selfish 18 year old boy and had demanded so much more than I ever had.

So I would have my loyal servant Rue, gather whatever he could for me to entertain myself with. "What if they don't have anything, Master Ryo?" Rue would occasionally ask, all I would give him is a grin before replying

"Use your imagination, Rue." he would bow and leave me, it was so interesting how I could control him with the flick of my finger.

Over time, I was to be wedded with this woman from across the sea. In all honesty, I didn't want anything to do with this. This had to be done though, in order to maintain my family's heritage.

"Master Ryo? Why not find someone else?" I looked at him as if he was foolish.

"Because that's not how things work, Rue!" I yelled

"...Forgive me. I didn't mean to speak out of line." sighing I walked up to him,

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to learn my temper." my fingers grazed through his hair. "You're just trying to cheer me up."

"Master Ryo." he sighed, sort of leaning into my hand.

"Why don't we go into town and meet my suitor?" I merely suggested,

"Won't you be missed?"

"Not really. Let's go!"

I quickly changed into some other clothes and we went into the town where my suitor was, I was given her exact description so it shouldn't be any difficulty finding her. Her pink hair was sweet enough to mistake it for candy, her yellow eyes shown like petals from a chrysanthemum, and she was the kindest and sweetest woman you could ever meet. I could care less!

As Rue and I made into town without being seen thankfully, and it didn't take too long to find her. But... she was with someone else. Another man! She was even flirting, and they were both acting as they were infatuated with each other. It infuriated me!

"Master Ryo?" I said nothing, "What will you do now?"

"..." I turned around and walked away,

"Master Ryo?"

"We're going back, Rue." I replied, as calmly as I could, so that I wouldn't yell at him again.

When we arrived back at my castle, I calmly stated to Rue

"Rue, find out that man is."

"Master Ryo?"

"Kill him. He isn't supposed to be messing with her. She isn't supposed to be messing with him either!" I clenched my fists.

"Why not tell someone that she is fooling with another?"

"Then they ask how I know and I would be in a hell of a lot of trouble for evening leaving the grounds!" Rue flinched; I rubbed my temples "I'm sorry... please just get this taken care of, Rue."

"I understand." he left. 'How dare you humiliate me like that? Well... I will show you what happens when you do that to me!'

When Rue had returned later that evening, I shocked to she him covered in blood from head to toe.

"Uh? R-Rue?"

"S-sorry, Master Ryo. I didn't mean to startle you." he simply left me there. 'He really did that?"

I didn't see Rue until later the next day.

"Rue! Where were you?" he turned to face me "I've been worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry, Master Ryo."

"You should be!" he startled me once again when he walked up to me, close enough to where our faces almost touched,

"How can I make this up to you?" he grazed his fingers over my face.

"W-what are you-?" he seemed to have come to his senses.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to step out of bounds." his darted away from me. I huffed before grabbing his tie and pulled him into a kiss. Not a long one, just enough to make a statement.

"Just ask next time." I won't lie that I have feelings for him. I've had these feelings for a very long time.

"O-ok..." I smiled at him, it was so much fun messing around with him just to see his reactions.

It was a few days later, my suitor had assembled an army with the orange county. I didn't calculate this, then again, I didn't plan my actions out properly.

"Master Ryo!" Rue grabbed my arms "Come with me!"

3rd POV:

The Prince was later captured that day, ad was sentenced to death. The Prince didn't resist any of the punishments or didn't even try to save himself. When the time to execute him came, his response was before his final second alive

"What's for snacks today?" the Prince's normal phrase to his servant.

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think of the first chap! 8D**


	2. The Servant of Evil Rue

**Thanks for entering the second chap! This chap is based on 'The Servant of Evil' sung by Len Kagamine. My fav song from Len!**

**Now this is in Rue's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original story line to 'The Servant of Evil' Mothy owns all rights. This is Yaoi (mostly Shoen-ai, includes kiss scene.)**

**Based from 'The Servant of Evil'**

The Servant of Evil~

Since the day I met my Master Ryo, I have always felt this connection to him. This connection was much closer than brotherly like love. It made me resolve to protect him and become his evil when I had to.

My story starts out when Master Ryo and I were out playing, when he was young, he's always wanted nothing more than to be free. I wanted to laugh, 'He's always had a good life why would he want to be free?' I would ask myself. It was when he and I were forcefully separated from each other, that I realized why he wants to be free.

I wasn't allowed to return to Master Ryo's side for years. When he and I were separated when I was 5 and he was 4. I returned to him when I was 19 years old. I wanted to give hope of being with him, more than as servant and master, but more. When I realized that he was still un-married and had no particular interest, my heart fluttered and I was more than anxious to see him again.

When I approached him to introduce myself as his servant

"Master Ryo. I am-"

"R-Rue?" I looked up at him; "It is you!" he got of from his seat and hugged me.

"M-Master Ryo?"

"You're back..." I felt my cheeks heat up and smiled, 'He remembers me...'

Months had passed and our relationship remained as master and servant. I was happy enough to be with him again. The townsfolk see Master Ryo as a horrible Prince, someone who should never inherit the thrown. I see him as a little bratish, but that's what came with being a Prince who doesn't know better yet. He lacks many things of being kingly material, but he still has his capabilities.

He almost always told me what was on his mind, things that bothered him, or things that made him angry to do. When he told me he was to be wedded soon, my heart dropped.

"Master Ryo? Why not find someone else?"

"Because that's not how things work!" I have never seen him so torn before, not even when we were forced apart, and when he found out that his fiancé was with another man, he was so infuriated that he ordered me to kill him.

I have never disobeyed his orders, and didn't plan on starting now, but...

"You're that Prince's Servant aren't you?"

"What?"

"I can't wait for this country to fall. And all because of your actions..." I had enough of his mind games, so I quickly took care of him. I couldn't believe that he threatened the downfall of Master Ryo's kingdom!

I had planned to return to the castle in secret, so Master Ryo didn't see me in this state, covered in blood and so confused. But, his ability to not remain still had not failed this night,

"Uh? R-Rue?" I gasped

"S-sorry. Master Ryo, I didn't mean to startle you." I left him. I went to change into something other than bloody clothes and I pondered through that man's words 'My actions will cause Master Ryo to fail?'

The next day I awoke much later than normal, probably because I under more stress than normal. 'I should get ready' the second I changed and left my room, Master Ryo was there.

"Where were you? I've been worried sick." I must've still been confused, because the only thing I could think of was claiming those lips. I stepped close enough to leave him no room for escape.

"I'm sorry, Master Ryo."

"You should be!"

"How can I make this up to you?" I grazed my fingers over his face.

"W-what are you-?" I snapped to my senses quickly,

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to step out of bounds." 'What's come over me?' I looked over at another direction, and was surprised to hear Master Ryo huff before grabbing my tie and pulled me into a kiss.

"Just ask next time." I felt my cheeks heat up,

"O-ok..." I hid my smile.

It wasn't long after that when an army had assembled to bring down Master Ryo. I had no intentions of handing him over so easily.

I found him glancing out the window,

"Master Ryo!" I grabbed his arms "Come with me!" I led him into the storage room

"Rue?"

"Please, take my clothes and you escape."

"What?"

"Nobody has seen you before, so we can fool them easily!"

"B-but-"

"Don't worry. Every thing will be alright." I kissed his forehead, "You'll survive." I removed Ryo's royal jacket.

"I won't let you do it, Rue!" I just handed him my clothes, and pushed him aside.

"Stay here until this is over." I changed my jacket and put on Ryo's.

"B-but, Rue!"

"It's Ryo now." I smiled before leaving him. I made it to the grand hall and confronted the group that had broke in

"Seize him!" I put up no resistance against the crowd as they captured me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Ryo. I gave him a smile before they took me away.

The next day, I was to be executed. Of course I had no regrets of changing places with Ryo. I did this for him any way.

When the time came, I was led out to the execution site and ready to be judged in Ryo's place. Before my final moment came, it seemed to be my imagination, but I saw Ryo, out in the crowd and he was making his way over to me. I smiled slightly,

"What's for snacks today?" I asked as my last moments of my life passed before me.

"R-Rue!" his last words to me.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Message of Regret Ryo

**Thanks for getting this far 8'D This story is based from 'Message of Regret' or 'Regret Message' sung by Rin Kagamine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own! Mothy owns the original story. This is Yaoi (Mostly Shoen-ai) **

**Based from 'Message of Regret'**

The Message of Regret~

A couple months before-

Rue had helped me escape the place so that we could go on the beach. As we arrived, Rue took this bottle out from his coat, took his boots off before walking into the water. He placed the bottle in waters and let it float away,

"Rue? What are you doing?" I had asked him,

"You haven't heard the story?" I shook my head

"Well, if you write your wish on a piece of paper and place it in a glass bottle, then free it into the sea. Then someday, your wish will come true."

"Eh?"

"Do you wish to try, Master Ryo?"

"Rue! Something like that can't possibly make your wish come true!" he huffed slightly, "...Rue." he looked at me as I walked next to him, "Why would I need to try something when I already know that you'll make all my wishes come true." he only smiled and slightly laughed.

Present:

It was only hours after Rue was torn from me, I wanted him back so badly that I had turned to the one thing that I had shunned, I had written my only wish on a piece of paper and placed it inside a bottle, made my way over to the exact spot at the beach where Rue and I used to go whenever he wanted to send his wishes out.

I removed the boots he gave me and lifted the pant legs up a little so they wouldn't get wet.

I was about to let the bottle go when I had begun to remember the times we had used to come here

Flashback:

Rue had just let go of his bottle

"Rue? What do you keep wishing for?"

"Well... I'm wishing that you would grow taller, get more muscle, and lose your baby fat."

"R-Rue?" I practically yelled

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, Master Ryo!" he giggled

"I'm wishing that you will always... be happy! No matter what." I gave him a funny look.

"Then always stay with me!" I walked over him "You know, when ever you with me, is when I'm the most happiest."

"Master Ryo... I wish that could always be"

Present:

You would always do everything for me, even when I was at my most selfish events. And now, that I realized how arrogant I was... it's too late for him. Now... you're no longer with me.

'I shall have this sea take my wish.' I placed the bottle in the water and watched it float along. As the bottle floated on the water, I recalled that horrific event that Rue had faced. Each moment that I had remembered, became more and more painful to swallow. I fell on my knees, not caring if I got wet. I couldn't my tears back

"I'm sorry... I-I'm sorry... Rue, I'm sorry! God! Please... I-if I could be re-born again-"

"I would want to be with you again." Rue's voice rang in my ears; I quickly stood up and looked around. Not seeing him... I just replied

"That's alright? Isn't it?" 'Maybe someday we'll see each other again?'

**Thank Chu for reading!**


	4. ReBirthday Rue

**The last chapter of this series! Based from 'Re_Birthday' Sung by Len Kagamine, and one of my personal fav Len Songs. **

**Disclaimers: Yes! I do own! *shot* (Sadly Mothy does.) I do not own the original story line! This is Yaoi, Shoen-ai. **

**Based from Re_Birthday.**

Re_Birthday~

When I had awoken, I was alone. In this enormous room painted in pitch black. I looked around but couldn't see nor hear a thing. The ceiling had a large hole in to, and along with spring.

All of a sudden, there was a sound. A voice. From someone I had presumed to be dead. That boy Ryo had me kill,

"Didn't I say that your actions would be the cause of your master's downfall? Now you can stay here and rot."

I felt myself be emotionally destroyed, and Ryo's face came to mind, 'Ryo...' all I had wanted to do was return back to those innocent days. I felt something constricting my wrists and ankles, when I tried jerked to jerk them back, I only felt resistance. 'Shackles and handcuffs?' I had wanted to give up hope... until I heard a comforting voice,

'Ru Ri Ra Ru Ri Ra' was someone trying to comfort me?

Over time, I had become accustomed to the darkness. But... how much time had pasted? I kept the song I heard in my head, constantly replaying it over and over. That lullaby became my only salvation.

When I was sure everything was at an end, a tiny light had entered this room from the hole above me, as I reached for it, I realized that it was Ryo, sending me a message!

Everything around became white and a tiny voice had spoken out

'It's not that your sins can't be tolerated, we just have to change the facts. So today you will be reborn.' the shackles and handcuffs fell off and I could move and speak again. The first thing I did was go find Ryo, it had surprised me to find him on our beach, it also made heart ache to hear him cry,

"I-if I could be re-born again-" he had begun to cry out,

"I would want to be with you again." I finished for him; we had the same wish for each other after all.

**Thanks for reading... again! I'm finally done! Though this chap is a wee bit shorter than I though ^^; This series was fun to write! I'll be sure to write more with these two!**


End file.
